micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Skywalkistan
Flag I really like your flag. Can't help but think of the french monarchy though. KpTroopaFR (talk) 17:38, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Map It'd be nice to have one. KpTroopaFR (talk) 06:13, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Diplomatic relationship with the Kingdom of Central Korea Hi, we would like you to get into diplomatic relationship with the Kingdom of Central Korea. Sincerely, King Suad I Cobo. TB1406 (talk) 12:11, December 15, 2016 (UTC) : Sadly I must decline your request on the account of being anti-capitalist TySkyo (talk) 23:08, December 16, 2016 (UTC) name issue You don't know what "stan" means, do you. It's persian for "land of", so basically you just called yourself "land of the starwars characters"... CaveBall9 (talk) 23:11, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :My last name is Skywalker. I choose my last name for the demonym. So... land of Skywalkers. TySkyo (talk) 18:33, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :I can dig that :CaveBall9 (talk) 23:51, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Areas When you say "Area" in your States and Cities map, what unit is it ? Kilometers squared or miles squared ? All I know is that it's too big to be squared feet or meters. KpTroopaFR (talk) 08:24, December 17, 2016 (UTC) :miles TySkyo (talk) 20:51, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Passport/Visa system request Kingdom of Central Korea would like us to recognize each other's passport. We can at least use visas... Sincerely, Kingdom of Central Korea and/or Intercommunist Union of Micronations Government (talk) 13:52, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Territorial Overlap with the Decent Republic Hello. I am the leader of the Decent Republic. We are a small, brand new micronation that, like yours, is based in Hillsborough County. You can find out more information at this website: decent-republic-gov.weebly.com I have been keeping an eye on your page for around a week. It appears that today you have claimed all of Hillsborough County. This overlaps with our claims, which you can check on our website. I wish to resolve this issue diplomatically. Marq1 (talk) 02:10, November 19, 2017 (UTC) - President Ramirez : Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I was not aware of your claim in Hillsborough (or for that matter that there was another micronation around Skywalkistan). I proposition for a compromise: everything west of US-41 and the McKay Bay, Skywalkistan will give to you, the other side of that border will belong to Skywalkistan. It's kind of funny though, because from my current location I could get to your capital in 20 minutes. Thank you, Emperor Tyler Skywalker of Skywalkistan. TySkyo (talk) 15:59, November 19, 2017 (UTC) : Sounds good : Marq1 (talk) 16:08, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :: @User:Marq1 Would you be interested in establishing diplomatic relations and mutual recognition with Skywalkistan? TySkyo (talk) 16:41, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Dubious content Hello, the article has been marked as dubious because it contains outrageous proportions of information pertaining to Tampa's statistics. Please only use the information that pertains to the micronation specifically.Deutschlandkaiser (Kontakt) 14:12, July 8, 2018 (UTC)